


Happy Birthday, Gon~kun

by Taoboiii



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Confused Gon, Embarrassing gift, Gon is like 17, Hisoka is a creeper, M/M, Smut, Training, a bet, a lot of smut, beware children, dubcon, next morning, slight BDSM, sneaky Hisoka
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-03-29 11:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19018978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taoboiii/pseuds/Taoboiii
Summary: Gon’s 17th birthday. Hisoka is a perv. Nothing else to say.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> This was made as a gift for a friend, and is in no way pure, which was intended to match her tastes. I can’t get enough of Hisogon fics, but there never seems to be enough. I am also very sorry for the bad smut: it’s my first tim writing such detailed sex scene. I hope you’ll enjoy!

When Gon entered his apartment that day, he was met with the sight of his friends crowding his small living room. He dropped his shopping bags in shock, clearly not expecting the chorus of "happy birthday"s that soon followed his appearance. Holding the cake was Killua, all smiles and kind bright blue eyes looking at him in joy. By his side stood Leorio, Bisky, Zushi, Alluka and a dozen faces he hadn't seen in such a long time. They were all smiling and screaming in excitement at the idea of having surprised him this way. 

His lips pulled into a gigantic smile eating at his face, his eyes almost closed as his face lit up. Gon had seriously thought they had forgotten or hadn't planned anything for him this year. He had been so busy he was expecting nothing, but seeing them all here for him when he least expected him made his heart swell. 

He took a step in his apartment, closing the door with his foot. "Whaaaat? Guys!!", he cried out with tears in his eyes.

Killua chuckled at this childish behaviour he had thought was lost forever just a couple years ago after the fight with the chimera ants. He was so glad to see Gon doing well after all of that. People swarmed towards the birthday boy, engulfing him in hugs in turn. Leorio hugged him tightly before whispering in his ear. "Kurapika couldn't be here, Gon. But he does wish you a happy birthday." 

Gon looked at him knowingly and saw the lie in his eyes, but he kept his smile and turned to the others requesting his attention. The day passed away in a blur of laughs, comic stories, bad jokes told by Leorio. When they came to cut the cake, Killua spoke rapidly. "Um, Illumi helped me make the cake, so I can't guaranty it's not poisoned."

Everyone froze at that and eyed the cake with cautious eyes. They decided to just push it away in case it truly was dangerous, but Killua had been prepared for this and had bought a cake on his way. They ate happily and soon Gon opened the gifts everyone had given him. The boy's cheeks hurts because of a continuous smile breaking his face and his stomach hurt from laughing too much, but he was happy. The happiest he had been in a long time. 

He was surprised when Killua handed him a gift wrapped in red paper reluctantly. "It's from Hisoka", he said grumpily,"He said to give it to you since he couldn't be here." He scoffed at that. "Like I would have invited him anyway." 

Gon tore the wrapping and found a shoe box. He shook it, hearing something inside. He was extremely curious to what Hisoka could have given him. He opened the box before closing it abruptly, his cheeks reddening at an incredible pace. Killua looked especially curious at that reaction. "What is it?", he asked. Gon could only shake his head ferociously before hiding the box away in his room.

Soon, people slowly began to leave the wrecked place, having to go back to their lives and responsibilities. As only Killua and Alluka were left in his small loft, they cleaned the place as best as their exhausted bodies could. Suddenly, the doorbell rang, making the three of them share a look of surprise. Killua proposed to go answer the door.

"Illumi?!!", he shrieked loudly. The two others ran to the front door where Illumi stood with Hisoka grinning by his side. "And what is he doing here?! I thought you couldn't come, Hisoka!"

The magician shrugged his shoulders carelessly, the sick grin still on his lips and his eyes barely slits of gold. "Did I really say that?"

Killua growled in anger before his brother spoke in a monotone voice. "Calm down Killua. Come with me now. It's time to go. You too Alluka." 

Killua frowned indignantly. "What about him?!"

Illumi locked his cold lifeless eyes with the electric blue ones. "He wants to speak to Gon. It's none of our business. You will come with me. Our parents are asking for us."

Killua turned to look at Gon who resembled strongly a tomato and back to the grinning idiot with bright fiery hair. "You're just gonna leave him with Gon? Alone?!"

Hisoka smirked, licking his lower lip while his eyes trained on the spiky haired boy. "Me and Gon have some things to talk about. I want to know what he thought of my gift."

Killua squinted his eyes suspiciously at him. "What did you give him anyway, you bastard. I bet it was something really creepy! Hey! Wait wha- Illumi let me go!!"

Illumi had become bored of waiting, deciding to just grab Killua by the back of his neck and dragging him out of the apartment and down the hallway. Alluka followed closely after, waving a last good by to Gon who was looking at anywhere but Hisoka, becoming redder by the minute.

The young boy was left awkwardly standing in front of the tall and intimidating man. He was flustered, but slowly anger crept inside of him. Why was he embarrassed anyway? Hisoka was the creepy one for giving him....Urgh he couldn't say it at all. A groan left his mouth as his cheeks burned.

Hisoka observed all of this with awk eyes, reveling in every reaction the younger male showed him. "Can I enter? I want to show you how to use my gift~"

Gon growled darkly at this and locked his strong gaze to the man's lustful eyes. "Stop, Hisoka! Why would you even give me that?"

The magician only chuckled and a small moan escaped his mouth. "Don't give me that look, Gon~kun. I told you many times what it does to me. Let me enter and I'll tell you." He brought his hand to his mouth and bit the smooth skin of his skin.

Gon turned his eyes away, feeling suddenly hot at the sight of the man he had known many years showing his lustfulness so clearly. It was not the first time Hisoka had made lewd comments about him, far from that, but the gift itself showed that the red haired man had had enough of waiting and had different intentions this time. The boy was old enough now to understand what that gift meant and it left him shaking like a leaf. Out of fear? Out of excitement? Who knew? Maybe a bit of both?

He got excited like every other teenager, but the thought of doing it with Hisoka? That was weird. The man was 16 years his senior for God's sake! It was illegal! And he wasn't interested in Hisoka as well. Determination to make him leave took hold of him. He ignored his blush and planted his eyes in the yellow ones above him, his brows furrowed in an expression of pure resolution. 

Hisoka's eyes grew wide at the sight below him. How could he resist when his prey was tempting him with those big eyes? That fiery expression? That determination? How could he control himself when the younger was such a tease? His pupils dilated and his teeth dug further in his skin, piercing it with his teeth as a moan escaped him. 

Gon looked surprised at the reaction, but kept his stand. "Hisoka, I need you to leave. I don't want- aaahh!"

Hisoka had pushed him abruptly on the chest, making him stumble back in his apartment and fall harshly on his butt and back. Gon squeaked as he fell, anger rushing to the surface. "What the hell are you doing, Hisoka?!"

The tall man stepped slowly towards him, like an animal stalking his prey. He hovered above the boy, looking down at him, his yellow eyes barely slits drowning in arousal. "I can't, Gon~kun. I can't wait anymore. I need you...no~ I want you, and tonight, I'll finally take you~”

Gon swallowed hastily, his mouth going dry as he tried to push himself backwards and away from the muscled man standing at full height in front of him. Hisoka closed the door with his bitten hand, drops of blood rolling on his forearm, his eyes never leaving Gon's. Then he crouched to Gon's level on the floor, extending his pale hand to grip at the younger's neck and hold him in place.

Hisoka pushed his lustful aura onto the boy, freezing him in place and making him slightly choke from the pressure of his arousal. Gon's aura fought back, but after the fight with Neferpitou, he had lost his nen and had barely gotten it back a few months before. He was still weak after years of only being able to train his body and mind. Gon gasped at the man's eyes on him, aware of the sickly grin destroying the older’s handsome face.

"Where did you put my gift, Gon~kun?", he whispered seductively, his warm breath tickling him. Gon shook his head as best as he could. 

"P-please, Hisoka. Don't use it on me. I-I don't want-"

Hisoka shushed him with his tongue, having leaned in to lick a stripe across the boy's bottom lip. He moaned at the younger's wide eyes. "Don't worry. I'll make you feel good too. I want us both to enjoy this night~" He applied a bit more pressure on Gon's small neck, cutting his air off. "Where did you put it?", he said lowly, brushing Gon's lips with his own warm ones. He relieved the pressure for him to answer.

Gon gasped a breath in shakily. "I-In my r-room." He felt his lips tingle from the touch of the older red haired male. He had never been handled like that before, so roughly. The other ones had been so delicate, like he was a fragile doll. This was new, different, dangerous, and Gon couldn't stop the adrenaline rushing in his veins, making goosebumps rise on his skin. His body grew hot from the other's alarming body heat and despite his most rational thoughts, he started reacting to it.

Hisoka brushed the back of his hand on the younger's cheek almost lovingly, but his eyes held nothing but pure lust for him, for his body. "Don't move~ I want to fuck you on the kitchen table.", he moaned, voice smooth, seductive and almost caressing, but arrogant and forward.

Gon whimpered helplessly at that. He wouldn't let this ravenous man ravish him....he couldn't, but his body was disobeying. It didn't move like he wanted it to. It stayed frozen under this powerful man's seductive touch and it grew warm and excited by the magician's harsh actions. 

The man eyed his bulge, knowing exactly what was going on, which made the younger burn a bright red at the embarrassment of being found out. "N-no, Hisoka. It's not-"

"Hmm~ Gon~kun, who knew you liked it rough?", the man's cocky smirk returned full force as he gripped the boy's chin so he could fully look at him. "Stay.” Then he smiled at Gon. “Good boy~"

He stood at his impressive towering height and made for the room, his strides strong and powerful, nowhere near rushed, showing his dominance that seeped out of him in waves. It made Gon almost want to surrender to him. Key word, almost. He disappeared in the bedroom leaving Gon half spread on the ground, his body trembling from fear and excitement. His breath came out in puffs, his heart palpitating in his chest like crazy, his hand gripping at the cold floor for reassurance. 

With Hisoka out of his sight, his mind cleared a bit and he looked around for an escape even if he knew it would be useless. He pushed himself up on shaky limbs and made a dash for the door. Before he could even reach it he was pinned to a wall face first, his right arm crushed behind his back in a death grip, his face against the rough material. His breath hitched when he felt Hisoka's clothed bulge against his lower back, the man's breath against his ear as he kept him tackled with his body weight.

"Hmm~ Gon. What a bad boy~ Don't make me too angry. You might just regret it~", his voice low and seductive against his ear, almost playful; like Hisoka had never been scared of him running, knowing he would always catch him, like a cat and a mouse. Then the taller man nibbled on Gon's left ear, going lower to where his jaw started, sucking and nibbling the skin, grunting all the while. 

Gon felt hot, too hot. The man's licking and biting made his stomach churn, made his breath hitch and his eyes close in bliss. He barely kept back the tiny moans that threatened to escape his mouth. Hisoka, his grip still holding one of Gon's arm tightened until it hurt. 

"Ouch-ah, Hisoka. That hurts!", his voice came out weaker than he wanted.

Hisoka stopped marking his skin, his lips returning to his ear. "Are you going to be a good boy, Gon~kun?"

The boy closed his eyes in shame. Should he just surrender? What was the point of fighting if it was going to happen either way? Shouldn't he try to make it as painless as possible? He didn't have to enjoy it, just to endure it until the creepy male was satiated. 

Seconds passed, both male standing still as only they breaths could be heard. "Yes" It was only a small whisper, but very audible in the silent room. Gon could feel Hisoka's smirk on his ear.

He was suddenly turned around abruptly and pinned to the wall again, this time restricted by both his wrists being stuck under Hisoka's big hands keeping them on each side of his head. His blushing face was extremely close to Hisoka's, their lips inches away from each other and their breaths mixing in the air between them. Gon had to look up to the older man, only reaching his chest and his fearful eyes met with lustful ones that seemed to drink him in.

He gulped in apprehension as their lips inched closer together. Gon closed his eyes before Hisoka collided their lips together. It was rough and passionate, but it still held a certain gentleness that made his heart skip a beat. The older man freed his left arm to cup the side of his face with his long slender fingers. His hand smoothed his skin and slipped in his hair which he gripped to send his head back, allowing him to deepen the kiss. The magician moved his lips slowly, taking his time to revel in the taste of Gon, to taste all of him. He swiped his tongue on his lips before tugging with his teeth at his lower lip. 

Gon couldn't help but groan as Hisoka played with his lip. He was trying not to react, but his skin was burning him where Hisoka touched him. The hold in his hair was forceful, but gentle enough not to hurt him and the soft lips on him were experienced, moving perfectly against his own. Hisoka freed his other hand to slip his own under the younger's shirt, caressing his side and stomach. Gon gripped the older man's shirt with his newly freed hand, the other one going on his shoulder. Hisoka's hand ran along his stomach up to his chest, pinching a nipple hard and Gon yelped in pain as a wave of pleasure hit him. 

Gon grew painfully aware of the hard on in his pants, and even though his brain told him it wasn't right, he felt as though it was. This touch that burned his skin and made him tingle in the best way possible couldn’t possibly be bad. Gon ground his erection on Hisoka's leg between his legs, gasping at the sickly sweet sensation. Seeing this, Hisoka moaned loudly. His apple-chan was finally surrendering to him, and it made him tremble with pleasure. Gon pushed himself on the older's leg again, desperate for the incredible friction that made him eager for more. 

"Ah~Gon", Hisoka moved his lips down to the boy’s neck, sucking and biting at his skin, his hand still working over his chest, harshly gripping his waist while his other hand freed the younger's hair to slip to his butt, eventually hoisting him up in his arms. Gon wrapped his legs around his waist, now moaning more frequently with their crotches crushed together. They both moaned at the incredible feeling in the pit of their stomachs. Hisoka still worked his miracle tongue on Gon’s neck, the hand gripping his waist slowly slipping in the younger's pants.

At this, Gon grew insecure and embarrassed. His breath hard and rapid, he was able to say, "Wait, Hisok-ahhh". His small hands gripped at the man's muscular shoulder blades as he gasped in delight. 

"Hmm~ Gon, I can't wait to break you~ aahh", Hisoka reinforced his hold on the boy before he pushed them off the wall, walking back to the kitchen table where he had promised to fuck him. He tackled the younger's body to the surface, Gon now having his back to the wood, with his butt at Hisoka's crotch level, at the edge of the table. The man tore his shirt apart, getting impatient and slowly losing his self-restraint. Gon yelped at the sudden cold air on his nipples and moaned as his lips were again forced into a bruising kiss. He opened his mouth eagerly, lost in the sensation of the older's massive bulge against his butt to think clearly and their tongues met in a dance for dominance, in which Hisoka won rapidly. 

Gon tugged at the older's shirt, who separated their mouths to take it off before reconnecting them again in a blinding kiss. Gon scrapped his nails along the man's pale back, leaving long red scratches in his path. Hisoka moaned deeply. "Ahhh Gon~ You are so perfect like this."

The man kissed him deeper, angling his mouth as his hand eagerly slipped Gon's pants off his slim legs and throwing them somewhere in the room. Soon, the younger's boxers followed suit and he couldn't help the blush that spread on his cheeks.

"Look at me Gon~kun."

Gon looked up and was met with striking yellow eyes that showed how hungry the man was for him. The intensity itself of the emotion present in those orbs made him whine. 

"Don't be ashamed of your body. I have waited so long for you and you exceed all expectations~", he smoothed one of his hands over the heated skin of the younger’s thighs making the boy sigh.

Hisoka kept his eyes locked to the younger's as he took an object out of his pocket. "Hmm~ ahh~ We're going to have so much fun with this~"

In his hand was a cock ring, the thing itself that had made Gon blush harder than possible and close the gift box rapidly so no one saw it. Gon felt shy again at seeing it. He knew what it was, but had never tried it before. "A-are you sure about this, H-Hisoka?"

The older male ignored him as he palmed the boy's erection hard with his left hand, Gon moaning at the much needed contact. Hisoka looked at the masterpiece beneath him, biting his lower lip to conceal a delighted groan. Gon panted hard seeing the man about to ravish him. He watched Hisoka grab his shaft in his large hand, gliding his hand up and down a few times teasingly. He groaned and brought his arm to his mouth, biting on it to keep silent. 

"Don't do that Gon~kun. I want to hear every lovely sound coming out of your pretty kissable mouth~” And just like that he slipped the cock ring along his shaft, pushing it at the bottom where he locked it into place. "You know what that is, don't you? Ahhh~of course you do, you naughty boy~”

Gon groaned loudly at the dirty talk which was turning him on more than he wanted to admit. He felt a warm tightness envelop his length and he knew at once Hisoka had taken him in his mouth. The older's tongue rolled teasingly around his tip, his hand stroking him a few times again before he took him deeper in his mouth, engulfing the entirety of the boy's dick. Gon cried out helplessly, his hand gripping instinctively at Hisoka's bright red hair to push him down harder. The cock ring amplified the sensations, but would keep him from coming before it was finally taken off. 

Gon's voice filled the silent rooms along with the lewd noises Hisoka's mouth was making as he worked his magic. After a while, Hisoka took him out of his mouth with a little pop, Gon now harder than ever, it being almost painful to bear.

"Ahh~ You taste delicious Gon. I could eat you all day long~”

Gon blushed at the embarrassing words and slapped Hisoka on the arm. "D-Don't say things like that! It's so weird!"

"It can't be weirder than me having your dick in my mouth, right?~"

Gon did not know how to respond to that so he kept silent. Hisoka smirked at the cute boy under him. 

"Gon~kun?"

Gon shivered at his named being called in such a seductive way. "Y-yes-ahh-, Hisoka?"

Hisoka licked his lips hungrily, his hand slipping in his own pants to grip his hard dick. "Can I fuck you?~"

Gon blushed harder than before, if it was even possible at this point, at such a ridiculous question. "You're asking this now?! After you did all of that to me and actually put the cock ring on?? Are you kidding me?"

Hisoka kept his gaze fixed on his own and Gon slowly gulped hesitantly. "I-I guess."

And this was all it took for Hisoka to forcefully flip him around on the table so his ass was by Hisoka's crotch, his dick flat on the table and his legs open so the man could reach his opening. Gon moaned at the feeling of his dick against the cold table, it twitching painfully because of the cock ring. Hisoka wasted no time in coating his own fingers with his saliva before bringing them down to Gon's pretty little pink entrance. Gon gasped as a first finger entered his rim, stretching him out.

Hisoka moaned lustfully at the sight before him. "Oh, you look beautiful sprawled like this for me, Gon~kun. I can't wait to put my cock in you~"

Gon moaned at the finger moving in him and soon a second finger joined the first one, making him gasp at the tiny bit of pain he felt. Hisoka smoothed over his back and his waist with his left hand while his right hand opened him up teasingly. His two fingers slipped in and out in a continuous motion, scissoring him to be able to add another finger. Gon was already a moaning mess, pushing back to feel more of this incredible sensation that had him crying out in pain and pleasure. Suddenly, Hisoka's finger reached a place in him that made him see white. 

"Ahh~ Finally found it~", chuckled the magician.

Gon already felt an orgasm build up, but he never was able to reach it as the cock ring kept him from coming, only building up the pressure the more he got stimulated. A third finger entered him promptly, the slender fingers now easily reaching that perfect spot that made him cry out. He moaned and whined and panted as Hisoka prepared him slowly, taking his time. Gon was getting impatient at how slow the older male was going. Wasn't he the one who said he couldn't wait anymore?

"H-Hisoka ahh please, more, I-I need more"

Hisoka almost came at the pleading voice of the younger, but he had more self control than that. "What do you want, Gon~kun?" Then he spanked Gon once on his little butt, his fingers deep in his ass.

Gon moaned loud and pushed against Hisoka's fingers, desperate for release. "I need it please!"

Hisoka gulped as his body shuddered in delight and he grabbed his shaft and pushed it all in in one swift move, moaning loudly at the tightness. Gon cried out in pain. It was unbearable. It hurt so damn much it felt like he was being ripped in half. Hisoka bent over, staying still while he kissed his way down Gon's back, his hands moving down his sides to smooth him through the pain. Gon eventually got used to the feeling of being filled, the pain subsiding slightly and letting place to a massive amount of pleasure. 

"It's okay now, Hisoka."

Hisoka didn't need him to repeat himself. He began moving slowly at first to ease Gon into it, both of them moaning from the immense pleasure they felt. Hisoka gripped Gon's waist to hold himself so he could move at a better pace and began thrusting faster and faster, harder and harder until he was pouncing in the moaning mess that was now Gon. The boy's whole body slammed into the table at every thrust, but he barely felt the pain through the pleasure. His dick slipped on the table every time, dripped in precum. Every time Hisoka would hit his prostate, his mind would black out for a second and his breath hitched in a broken moan that hurt his raw throat. His orgasm tirelessly building up in his abdomen because of the cock ring, he was slowly reaching his limit, the pressure becoming too much for him to bear and his want for the release just that greater. 

Hisoka moaned and grunted, moving at an incredible pace, teeth clasped together or teeth biting his lip, his eyes rolling back from the building orgasm he felt was coming.

"Ahh Gon, you're so tight~ so hot, it feels so good inside you~"

Gon cried out from being overstimulated, his dick now red and swollen, in deep need of release. Tears fell from the toe curling pressure in his gut.

"H-Hisoka! I-I need to come! I c-can't a-anymore! Please!"

Hisoka thrusted harder into the boy, his hand reaching between his legs for his abused shaft, stroking it a few times as he finally felt his orgasm close.

"I'm close too Gon~kun. God! Ahhh."

Gon gasped as his prostate was hit once more, his hips hitting the table harshly, his tears now falling freely down his face from the overstimulation. Hisoka finally slipped the cock ring off and Gon felt his orgasm explode around him as he screamed in pleasure and release all over his stomach and table. It was the strongest one he had ever had and his hole clenched on Hisoka's length, which drove the man over the edge and he came as well in Gon's ass with a low grunt, riding out his pleasure. Gon came down from his high gasping and panting harshly, completely exhausted from their activities. He vaguely felt Hisoka slip out of him, his cum running on his thighs, and grab him in his arms to get him in his bedroom. As he felt unconsciousness grasp over him, he thought he heard a last sentenced being whispered into the night like a shameful secret.

"Ah, Gon~kun. I think I love you. As best as I possibly can."

Then a lingering kiss on his forehead.

"Happy birthday, Gon~kun."

⭐️~_~💧


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let’s just say Hisoka is not going to leave poor little Gon alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry. This isn’t the best quality. It took me so long to write it since I lacked motivation to do it. I wrote it in multiple parts, but I tried to keep it as flowing as possible. Anyway, hope you enjoy!

Gon groaned wearily, eyelids heavy with the remnants of sleep and body sprawled on his sheets. The sun pouring through the window had slowly woken him from the deep slumber he was in. He noticed the feeling of numbness in his lower area, which was then slowly replaced, as the tiredness wore off, with a dull ache that only seem to intensify the more time passed. His whole body felt strained, like after an intense day of training, but it was dimmed by the bizarre feeling of contentment coursing through his veins. 

The boy slowly pealed his eyes open as his face scrunched up because of the irritating sun rays.  His dry mouth opened a few times tentatively and his tongue licked at his parched lips. He pealed his body off the silky sheets of his messy bed and groaned another time when his muscles protested the new motion. Now sitting on his aching bottom, the disturbing memories of the night before flooded his mind full force. Gon felt heat burn at his cheeks and hid his eyes behind his hands and squealed in embarrassment. 

It hadn't really happened, right? The image of Hisoka above him, eyes burning with lust and body teasing him in the best way, appeared in his head and he had to conclude that he, in fact, had not dreamt it at all. He was not imaginative enough to do that and the dulled pain in his butt was the irrefutable proof that something had indeed enter- nope, nope, nope, nope. Gon whined as his head dropped down, his shoulders hunched over in dread. He suddenly realized that the magician was nowhere to be seen. He was alone in his little room and the silence reigned in his apartment. 

The young boy sighed in relief at the fact that he wouldn't have to face the smirking asshole of a man. The more he thought what the older man had done, the more anger rushed in his veins, his cheeks still a dusty pink. He wasn't angry at Hisoka per say...Well, he was, but the anger was more directed at himself. Maybe disappointment and annoyance was more accurate to describe what he felt towards himself. "I'm so stupid!". Why did he have to say yes in the end? He should have fought as best he could to defend himself from the pervert, even if he would have gotten hurt in the process. At least, it would make him feel better knowing he hadn't caved in. 

And he was still hurt, in a way. The fire in his butt was not at all enjoyable. But....he had enjoyed himself, had he not? Even if it was with a fucking pedophile of a joker, he had mewled and moaned the night away. He groaned and shook his head vigorously like a dog. Gon then looked down at his own body and cringed at the sight before him. Bruises littered his waist and hips, where Hisoka had gripped him and where he had continually been shoved on the edge of the table. Love bites and hickeys were sprawled all over his entire body, tainting him even more. He crinkled his nose and decided a shower was in order, that idea reinforced when he felt the sticky cum on his chest.

He put one foot on the cold floor, then another....only to fall square on his bruised butt when his legs gave out. The teen moaned out in pain as his sore body hit the hard surface and he cursed under his breath. "Damn freaking stupid asshole of a clown! Hisoka's a stupid perv with a big dick...he just HAD to put his stick in my ass and make me miserable! A freaking creep with too much libido, that's what he is. Next time I'll punch him so hard he'll never be able to suck anything EVER again!" He rubbed his sore bottom, groaning all the while.

"Hmm~ That's not too kind, Gon~kun. With how much you were screaming last night, I thought you had loved that big dick of mine~."

Still sprawled on the ground, Gon gasped in shock and looked up to see Hisoka leaning on the wall by the doorway, his hair neat and makeup refreshed. "H-Hisoka? I thought you had left!" Gon blushed deeply as he brought his hands down on his lap to hide his nudity. His cheeks ablaze, he sat up and pulled the sheets down his bed and over his bruised up body.

"And why would I have left, Gon~kun?" Hisoka followed his movements carefully, eyes piercing as he drank in the younger's appearance. He smirked teasingly as he observed the love bites and the bruises littering the younger's hips, legs and chest. He hadn't been the most gentle, but he never was. 

Gon scowled, even if the aggressiveness was notably toned down by the fact that he averted his eyes, the blush now spreading to his neck and ears. "Shut up. You got what you wanted. I assumed you left since you had no reason to stay anymore." Gon furrowed his brows at this thought. Why had he stayed? What, did he want more? Gon shivered fearfully when thinking about his bruised ass. 

Hisoka kept his eagle eyes on him at all times, a knowing smirk stretching his lips, as if he knew exactly what went through the boy's head. He approached him gracefully as his heels clicked on the floor and bent down to Gon's level. He grasped the teen's chin forcefully, not to hurt him, but in a way that showcased his strength and his dominance over the boy, and forced him to turn his head and face him head on. Gon gasped when he saw just how close the older male was, his mouth barely inches apart from the one in front of him. Hisoka inaudibly moaned after looking carefully into the boy's precious eyes, seeing the one thing that kept him from becoming trash. 

"You are my little fruit, Gon~kun. After finally plucking you from the tree and having a taste, I became addicted. I want more and more~." His fingers slipped from Gon's chin to his neck and then to his nape, where he grasped him firmly and tugged him forward. Hisoka now had his mouth by the younger's ear, blowing his soft breath on the side of his neck. He sniffed the boy eagerly before licking a small stripe from his collarbone to his jaw. The teen shivered and squeaked embarrassingly. "Hmm~ You taste like sweat and I can smell my come all over you~", whispered the man seductively. "And all those marks on your little body. Do you feel like you belong to me now, boy?"

Gon gulped fearfully. He could not deny the slight arousal building in his southern regions: he, after all, remembered all the incredible sensations the older male had provided him the night before, and his body reacted instinctively; but the intense pain in his butt kept him sane and conscious. Hisoka nibbled on the younger's neck while his free hand ran along the boy's slender frame, pushing the covers off as he went down. "Seeing you on this floor, your little body littered in bruises I made, on display for my eyes. Hmm~ makes me want to break you again and again, until you like being broken. Until you live for my touch, my mouth, my cock~"

Gon hiccuped as the man's hand reached his hips, where darks marks in the shape of fingers proudly, and gripped the tan flesh. The boy's body was once again stark naked as the covers now laid on the icy floor. His complaints jacked in the back of his throat with nerves and arousal as the striking blush on his neck worsened. "T-that h-hurts Hisoka."

The male in question purred in delight as these words only urged him on to do what he wanted. The magician applied pressure on the bruises, making Gon yelp out and push with his hands on the man's chest to get him off. The boy's arousal broke like glass and he regained his composure and his determination to fight. That man was not going to put his stick back in his butt ever again. "Get off, Hisoka!"

Hisoka barely flinched at the weight trying to push him off. He backed away so he could ogle at the sight before him. He then licked his lips to add measure to the following words: "Why would I?" Hisoka then flipped Gon around in a second, the boy now flush on the floor, his upper body laid down while his bottom stood up in the air. 

"Ah! Hisoka! Stop! Wait!"

"I don't want to wait~ahh"

The magician gripped the tiny hips in front of him and pulled them back towards his own, his crotch rubbing right on that area. Gon yelled out as the pain in his ass became almost unbearable. "No! Hisoka! Please! This hurts!"

The man ignored the pleas and spanked Gon once, hard enough to leave a mark. "OUCH! S-Stop...Hisoka..." the yelps turned into harsh sobbing. The yelps of pain only spurred the man on further away from sanity. Hisoka brought his nails down the boy's back, drawing blood before they fell back to the cheeks in front of him. His arousal grew in his pants, poking Gon right where he could feel it. The teen's breathing hitched in fear at the thought of Hisoka actually going through with it and trying to put it back in. The magician harshly put one digit in the boy's aching hole, thrusting it in and out. "AHHHH STOP! MY BUTT HURTS HISOKA!"

The deafening scream finally reached the man and he stopped all movements. Gon sniffed and cried heavily, his hands gripping the discarded covers. Hisoka gulped, for the first time in his life, unsure of what to do. He took a few seconds to regain his control and then, he reached out and smoothed his hands on the teen's bare back. Gon noticeably flinched when the hot skin slid over the open cuts on his back. "Alright, stop crying now." The cries halted in shock, turning back into soft whimpers. The man gently turned the teen around to face him. Gon eyes wavered with hurt and confusion. 

"W-what?"

The man stayed silent for a few more seconds. "Go take a shower, Gon~kun. I won't do it today~" The magician then proceeded to stand back up on his feet and march back to the open door. He stopped at the doorstep and turned his head to look at Gon. "I'll prepare breakfast for you~" Gon thought a little '...sorry' followed, but he figured he must have heard wrong. The man left quietly and the teen found himself alone in his room, more hurt than he had been before, with tears running down his cheeks. 

Gon wiped his tears away with the back of his hands. His brows furrowed when he thought back on Hisoka's actions. Why did he stop? Gon knew the man was not one to listen to anyone's pleas if it went against his pleasure. His hatred for the man only seemed to be fuelled by the recent events, but he had to give it to the magician: he had stopped. Even if what he had done had hurt him, he had stopped. Gon had felt the oppressing aura, so he knew that the man had lost some self-control. It did not excuse anything, but it made Gon forgive him just a bit. What a mess.

The teen picked himself up off the floor, his hands gripped on the bed to help himself stand. His legs wobbled under his weight, as though they were ramen noodles. The blood still trickled down his back and onto the floor, probably staining his floor and sheets, but it did not concern him at that moment. He felt dirty and stained. The cum had dried on him the night before and of course Hisoka had never thought to wash it off. The magician was right: a shower was in order. Gon stumbled to his little bathroom, keeping straight by supporting his weight on different objects along the way. 

He sharply closed the door behind him and locked it in case Hisoka had any creepy ideas. He knew in the back of his mind that a simple door would not keep him out, but he was still reassured by the false sense of security it procured him. The boy turned on the water and stepped in quickly to stand under the flow of warm water. He took his time washing up, getting rid of the cum and the blood even though the cuts stung as he did so. Once the teen could no longer push off having to get out and face the man himself, he stopped the water and grabbed a towel to enfold his body in. 

Gon could not hide his shock once he scanned the bruises on his body in the mirror. The magician had put his marks all over, bite marks, nails scratches and littering bruises everywhere. He could not deny Hisoka had given him a lot of pleasure, but for what? To feel like a mere object? 

As he observed the man's 'masterpiece', faint images of the night before came forth in his mind: the man's hands soothing down his back and hips, his rough but warm lips against his and the amazing push and pull along with....Argh. Gon was undeniably angry at Hisoka for having forced him in that act. But you said yes, no? You gave in, don't forget that. Yes, he had given in, and he had liked it. The teen sighed and rubbed his eyes in annoyance. He wasn't supposed to like it at all. He had thought Hisoka would have been way more rough than that, but had been surprised when it had not been the case for the whole....thing. Gon almost wished the man had hurt him more, so that he wouldn't have liked it as much as he did and so he could hate him as much as he wanted.

He even faintly remembered the magician carrying him to his bed, laying him down and vaguely recollected Hisoka saying something. The teen tried hard to remember, but it eluded him, like a cloud up in the sky. He stopped thinking about it when a startling headache bloomed in his mind.

Gon scurried out of the bathroom to his closet, clad only in a towel and hurriedly dressed in a pair of shorts and a white tank top that would be comfortable enough for training later. Even with his body aching all over, he would not miss it for anything. After dressing up, he exited his bedroom and made his way to his small kitchen where Hisoka was supposedly 'making breakfast'. Honestly, he could not imagine the man anywhere close to an oven or anything related to cooking. Gon had always just imagined him threatening people to make him food and then kill them or just simply eat in high end restaurants with his immense load of cash.

So imagine his undeniable shock and surprise when he entered the kitchen to find a tower of gold pancakes on a plate and Hisoka cutting some fruits to go with their breakfast. His mouth hung open and he froze at the door. Hisoka, who had, of course, sensed him approaching, turned to give him a heated and playful look that had him snap back to reality. 

"Why the surprised look, my little fruit? Thought I would burn down your cozy little kitchen?~", the man popped his hips out and propped his hand on it, an amused smirk on his lips. Gon felt a little heat burn his cheeks as he was found out, but he quickly regained composure and remembered that he was supposed to dislike the man. He stubbornly sat down at the table, as did the magician, and picked up a pancake reluctantly. "Stop that, Gon~Kun. I would never try to poison you, hahaha.....of course not. I would be much more direct and simply snap off your neck~"

That did not reassure the teen in anyway, but he had to give it to Hisoka: he would indeed not settle on poison to kill him off. So Gon risked it and took a bit chunk out of the perfectly cooked dough, soon moaning in delight. They were amazing! How could this reckless killer cook something so delicious?! How in the hell-

"Don't moan like that, little apple, if you don't want me to eat you with this little breakfast~ I am a patient man, but I seem to lose all self-control around you and your little body-ahh~Do not test me." 

Gon choked on his food, eyes as wide as saucers and finished his food in silence. Hisoka ate gracefully, holding his utensils like he was the queen of England, his pinky raised when he brought his cup of coffee to his lips. His heated gaze never left Gon as the boy made a mess out of his face in syrup. When the teen finally finished, he raised back his head to the man and glared at him.

"I want you to leave after this, Hisoka.”

The man squinted his eyes cockily. "And why would I listen to you, my little Gon?~ I'm not done with you or your delicious body~"

Gon gulped. "I don't have time for you or your little games,Hisoka! I have other things to do than be your plaything!"

Hisoka shrugged carelessly and crossed his legs under the table. "You mean training?~ Don't you think that I could help you out with that?" Gon eyed him skeptically. "Am I not a master in the art of Nen, my little Gon? I could help you become stronger. After all, I need you to fight me again when you are ripe~ ohhh, the pleasure I will have when I will finally crush you down, or when you will finally finish me off~ahh, simply imagining you taking my life has me hard~"

Gon shivered at the expression on the man's face. From fear or pleasure? Who knows? Maybe the slight bulge in his pants could have been an indicator, but his thoughts, now...they were a total contradictions. 

"~Think about it Gon. How much I could help you train your Nen", Hisoka's voice strained more as his sentences could be described as a 'long moan and groan'. "I could feel your weakness yesterday, and even though it excited me to have you bend to my wishes, you were far more interesting when you grew by the second~" The magician abruptly stood on his feet and bent over the filled table until his face was close to Gon's. The teen gulped in anticipation, but had to gulp down his disappointment when Hisoka did not touch him at all. This did not escape the man's attentive disposition and he licked his lips appreciatively.

Then, suddenly, Hisoka straitened and grabbed the multiple plates lying on the table to the sink, where he quickly and efficiently cleaned them. Without looking back once, but his voice teasing, the man talked: "Whether you want it or not, I'm sticking around for now~ When were you going to train?"

"...After breakfast, I-I suppose..."

"Hmm~perfect. Go prepare your things, we are leaving in 5 minutes."

Gon just stood up, too shocked to even react and walked back to his room where he plopped down on his mess of a bed.

How in the hell did this come to this?

////////////

"Hisoka."

No response.

"Hisoka!"

Still nothing.

"Hiiiiisoooookaaaaaaaa!!!!!"

The man peeled one eye open to glance briefly at the boy before him. The magician sat crossed legged on the soft grass under a tree, his arms laying on his thighs and his back pressed on the plant for support. He was clearly practicing his Ten: as good as he had mastered Nen, going back to basics was always helpful; and even he knew that. The magician closed his eye again, unimpressed.

"His~ooookaaaaaaaa! You said you would train me, but we've only been practicing our Ten for like an hour already!" The small boy was fuming, annoyed and impatient. His big brown eyes shined brightly with fire and his fists were tightened up.

A small chuckle. "Want to fight me that badly, little one?"

Gon pouted indignantly. "I'm not little anymore, Hisoka. How can you just suddenly decide you won’t train me when you were awfully stubborn back at my house? Just come fight me!"

The man, his eyes still closed deeply as his aura flowed around him, sighed. "Hmmm~ No."

Gon crossed his arms. Clearly, this wasn't going anywhere and he knew the man would only back down if he gave him something. "What do you want me to do?"

The man smirked and peeled his eyes open, finally. "~What could you possibly mean?~ Why do you want to fight me so bad? Didn't you tell me to leave before?~"

Gon flinched. Okay, maybe he had changed his mind about Hisoka training him. As much as the man's mere presence irked him, he had to recognize his strength and the extent of what he could teach him about Nen. So....yeah. Also, the excitement to fight the man once more after all this time and maybe the possibility to kick his ass (we all know whose ass would be kicked here) drove him to where he was now: relentlessly waiting for the man to finally keep his word and fight him.

"I-I....well, I changed my mind. Whatever. If you're to stick to me like a leech, then at least you can be useful. Stop sitting on your ass and fight me!" Gon knew his actions were not the most mature ones, yet he could not have cared less.

"No."

The teen groaned and purposefully hit the tree right above Hisoka's head with his closed fist. "Tell me what I have to do to have you just fight me already!"

A moment of silent passed while Gon was still hovering over the meditating form. "Suck me off then."

Gon's eyes widened dramatically while he took a step back away from the man to see him looking up at him, all the while smirking. “W-what the hell? No! I won’t do that!”

Hisoka sighed. “Then I’m not fighting you then. Or helping you with your Nen.” The man stood up, wiped his pants clean and brushed his hair back. 

Gon ignored the strain in his limbs and locked his determined gaze on the magician’s. “I-I have another idea. How about we do a kind of bet?”

Hisoka hummed thoughtfully. “Hmm~Alright. If I win, you have to suck me off~”

Gon cringed slightly, but did not back down. “And if I win, you....uh, you just have to leave me alone!”

The man stretched his arms and cracked his knuckles one time, his face ripped apart by his insane smirk. “Hmm~ Game on, little one. Give me your all~”

The boy quickly rushed forward, as to catch Hisoka by surprise. He prepared his fist, not letting the man’s immobility disconcert him, and strucked forward, only for his hand to be met with air. Hisoka had moved faster than he could see and now stood behind him, his arm stretched towards the back of his neck and his smile the one of a demon. Gon rapidly changed course to escape the man’s grip and tried to kick him low and knock him out. His foot met with the man’s shin, but the latter barely even reacted.

“Is this all you’ve got, Gon? How disappointing.”

Then, Hisoka kicked him straight in the middle of his back, sending him a few meters away. Gon jumped back up with a growl and went back in for a blow. It had taken it that small time to get adjusted back to the man’s speed and battle style. He missed again, but feinted to the left to go back in to the right. The magician kept his eyes on him at all times, low groans leaving his mouth now and again when Gon surprised him with something new. The fight went on, punches were exchanged, but it still seemed to the teen like the man kept himself restrained from unleashing his strength. 

“Stop holding back!”, panted Gon as he wiped his forehead. 

“You’re not ready for me yet, my little apple~” Hisoka barely heaved, in much better shape than Gon.

Gon growled darkly, annoyed that the man took him for a weakling. Maybe he had not been able to defend himself the night before, but he was not going to go down until he had the man going all out as well. He felt his Nen for his jajanken, trying to see if using it now would do enough damage. Would he be able to hit him? These last months, he had practiced the speed of his attack and had arrived at a point where he could now move while preparing his attack. The teen leaped forward, forming his attack: “Ja...jan...KEN!”. He hit the man full force with facility, as if Hisoka had let himself get it. And by the look of pure lust in the man’s eyes, it would not even surprise him. 

Hisoka rapidly blocked most of the younger’s attack with his bungee gum, took off guard by the power behind it and toppled over a hundred meters, hitting the ground over and over again, until he came to a stop, barely on his feet, his hand propped on the grass. He raised his head back up, and let his bloodlust free. “Aahhh~yess, Gon~ That’s it. That great potential~ Makes me so excited~”

Gon panted and observed the dirt stained face of the figure away from him. “Does this mean I won, Hisoka?”, he screamed at the man far away. 

Hisoka got back up, wiped blood off the corner off the corner of his mouth and marched in the direction of his little toy. The pride he felt in his heart for the boy overwhelmed him. “Yes, Gon~ I give it to you. You got me with this one~ hmm, you win~”

Gon jumped in joy as an enormous smile broke his face. He looked back at the magician who quickly strode towards him. “Then, you have to leave, right?”

The man now only a couple meters away smirked. “Did I say that, now~”

Gon frowned. “Yes. We made a bet, Hisoka. If I win, you have to leave me alone!”

Hisoka closed the distance between them and crushed the boy with his lustful aura. He pushed him down on his knees, a hand on his shoulders and looked down at him. “You’re simply too tasteful to leave alone, Gon~kun. I’m sorry to say I will have to break our little deal.”

Gon looked up at him disbelievingly. His mouth hung open in shock and his brows furrowed in confusion. “What? Why? You can’t break a deal!”

Hisoka gripped the boy’s chin with one hand and used the other to brush trough the thick black hair. “Sure, I can~ Watch me.”

Gon could only gulp in fear and anticipation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me, what would you like to see for the last chapter? It’s going to be full smut, but I would like some ideas and requests, since I always lack imagination in these situations. Just know that I already have in mind certain things (Rough blowjob, etc) and that this part will be much rougher. Hisoka will hurt Gon more since he lacks self-control after what happened. I thought about broken bones, bondage, pain, but Gon still likes some of it? What do you think?

**Author's Note:**

> Should I make a second part to show the next morning?
> 
>  
> 
> Edit: the second part is slowly coming. I have little time to write it, but about 2000 words are down and ready to go. Im thinking about a third part, which would be like complete smut. How does that sound?


End file.
